MegaMan Battle Network 7 The Finale
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: After everything is said and done, Lan and Mega are heroes. They saved the world no less than 6 times in one year. However...no one knows why they keep getting dragged into the messes other than pure dumb luck, and stupidity on the enemies parts. That's not true however. The Lan and MegaMan you all know from the games...is a mask. This is the real them coming out to play. AU OOC T
1. Chapter 1

**Megaman Battle Network Lan AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Lan wasn't just being a good citizen when he stopped everything from WWW to the CyberBeasts? He was gathering valuable and useful allies and sharpening his and MegaMan's battling skills while getting rid of the competition. After all only one can rule the world. AU OOC Bad!Lan Bad!Mega Smart!Lan)**

"Is it almost time to start the second part of the plan Lan?" Megaman asked his operator and twin brother who smirked slightly as he put the finishing touches on his math homework and sent it in via e-mail. No one in the class, not even the teacher Ms. Mari would believe that all of Lan's perfectly done homework was done by the boy himself instead of being done by Megaman or just Mega for short.

"Yes. It's about the right time to start part two. We'll have to start with the small things of course but soon we can move onto the bigger phases. If all goes as we planned…no one will realize what is happening until it's far too late to stop us." Lan said smirking darkly as he lent back into his desk chair, looking at the CopyBot Mega was using to sit on his bed. It was a present from Colonel…and while Lan hadn't planned on it being _gifted_ to him he had planned on getting one for his brother eventually. Getting it as a gift just made things much easier for him.

"Not like they _could_. All the fighting against World Three and the other idiots up to the CyberBeasts made us the strongest NetBattlers around, especially when we're together on the same side." Megaman said with a derisive scoff and a smirk of his own.

"That may be but we can't afford to get too cocky or comfortable with our strength. After all, the CyberBeasts were thought to be the strongest of the strong and yet we beat one of them on our own while the other was deleted by two Navi's made solely to take it over." Lan said kicking his rolling chair away from his desk as he spun around to face his twin.

"Fair enough." Mega said shrugging his shoulders indifferently to his twins counter argument.

"Now then. Who should we start part two off with?" Lan asked pressing a few keys on his keyboard, which revealed a hidden laptop hiding behind his PC. Displayed on the Laptop's monitor were several dozen plans and files, at least three for each person Lan and Mega has met during their adventures. Needless to say there were a _lot_ of plans. Each and every one of them was fleshed out and incredibly detailed with at least four contingency plans within the originals.

"The easiest ones would be Dex, Yai, and Mayl. However Yai is the most useful of the three and even then she pales compared to some of the others." Mega threw in his opinion while Lan nodded in agreement. He wasn't worried about his parents overhearing him at the moment, not only was his room sound proof and his laptop untraceable but they were also out on a date since his dad had the night off.

"Sal and Ms. Mari would be next after them…however they can still wait a while. Ms. Mari believes that none of her students could do any wrong and Sal has unwavering faith in my 'kindness and heroism'." Lan said smirking sinisterly at what Sal had told him once. If only the nature enthusiast knew the true him, she'd be in for a large shock.

"Won't they be in for a shock once people start cluing in on what we're doing?" Mega asked with a sinister chuckle that sounded fit for Dark Megaman.

"Indeed. However we still have to decide where to start…" Lan trailed off as he thought about it before his eyes snapped to his laptop when it gave a small ding to show a new e-mail…straight to his 'evil plans' as many would call them.

"Looks like someone on the inside has a message for me." Lan said turning back to his laptop while Mega quirked an eyebrow there were only three people who knew Lan's secret e-mail account, and they were all extremely loyal to Lan.

"Well well. Looks like you're not the only one who wants to start phase two. My dark queen is getting impatient as well." Lan said with a chuckle once he read the e-mail that came from the one person he trusted almost as much as he did Mega. The young woman had gotten a taste for life on the bad side and was addicted to it…so as soon as Lan let slip that he wasn't actually a 'hero' she was on his side in a heartbeat. It helped that she owed him big time…although the rather obvious crush she had on him was a nice help as well.

"Who does she think we should start with?" Mega asked curiously and slightly eager, the 'Dark Queen' was an evil mastermind that rivaled him and Lan when she wanted to. Also like him and Lan she and her Navi always wore masks so that no one suspected them of being 'evil'. It helped that her Navi was one of the toughest they had ever faced…so she was definitely strong enough to be Lan's right hand woman…and fiancé according to her culture. Lan didn't mind at all, she was a great political figure and had a lot of clout in the right circles.

"Well thanks to Ms. Millions and Tesla being on our side we have plenty of money to support our…hobby so we don't need to target rich people in general as that would bring too much attention to us too soon. She suggests starting small with planting virus's in certain locations. Strong ones that most people can't defeat." Lan said smirking as his eyes greedily scanned her idea, Mega smirked at the mention of Millions and Tesla. The two older women owed Lan a good bit and were more than happy to join the 'winning side' as they described him after hearing some of his plans during the recruitment stage, it helped that the two had taken a liking to one of the only ones to actually give them a challenge in a battle. Lan and Mega didn't mind the two women either, they were a halfway decent challenge in a NetBattle at least.

"So we have one of the Ace's plant the virus's remotely, and make sure they're strong enough that only certain Level Battlers can beat them?" Mega asked causing Lan to hum slightly.

"Yes that's the gist of it. Of course we'll have our 'half and half luck' act up so that of course you and I are on the scene when one of the virus's goes off while the girls are on scene for the other three virus's. I'll forward the plan to our Ace of Diamonds." Lan said typing out a brief message and sending it to the member he mentioned. Lan had given everyone in the 'Deck' as he referred to his 'minions' as Mega called them, titles based on their skills and a playing card.

Ms. Millions was the Diamond Ace, Tesla was the Ace of Clubs, the 'Dark Queen' was the Queen of Spades, Lan was the King of Spades, and Mega was the Black Joker. Usually the Ace's triumphed the Kings and Queens…but that wasn't true with the 'Deck'. Lan and Mega could beat everyone in the Deck. The only minor challenges they got were from the two Aces they currently had, and the only mild challenge was from the so far only Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Megaman Battle Network Lan AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Lan smiled as he was talking to Sal exactly one week later, the nature lover was over joyed and had hugged Lan as soon as he walked into her shop just a few minutes ago. The botanist was incredibly happy that Lan had apparently 'let it slip' to someone he knew in Netopia that Sal was the best in the Flower and Nature business that he knew. Let's just say that having the six time savior of the world say something like _that_ leaves a heck of an impression on a person.

Sal was had been so pleased by the large order she had gotten thanks to Lan that she had went so far as to kiss him on the cheek when he came inside the store. Lan hid a smirk and a wince once he heard how many flowers was in the order. Oh he just knew that his two Ace's and his one Queen were going to make some of the lowly Fours and under plant them and pot them all around the Base to not only dissuade everyone from thinking it's an 'evil lair' but to also brighten the place up a bit. He was _so_ getting back at Ms. Millions for this.

"Hey what's up with the sign?" Lan asked noticing the drastic glitching in the sign behind the counter, causing Sal to look at it and sigh.

"Probably another virus. They've been more active than normal recently for some reason." Sal said sighing as she pulled out her PET and looked at the screen.

"Ready to bust some more Viruses WoodMan?" Sal asked her Navi, WoodMan, who must have nodded or something since Sal smiled and jacked him into the sign.

"What in the world?!" Sal asked confused when she saw pretty much an army of fire Viruses inside the sign over the PET screen.

"Sal look!" Lan said as, right on cue, a symbol of a playing card came onto the sign. It wasn't just any card though, it was the Ace of Diamonds card. While it seemed random or the overall symbol to Sal, Lan knew that it was merely Ms. Millions personal 'calling card'.

"Hear my words fools and weaklings." A disguised voice said over the sign as the viruses began spreading outside of the shop to nearby stores and other areas, making people stop and stare at it.

"I am the Ace of Diamonds, one of the two Ace's currently aligned with the organization World Deck." The voice continued as Sal and WoodMan tried to stop the viruses in the store at the least.

"My fellow Ace is the Ace of Clubs. Our leaders are the Dark Queen, Death King, and Black Joker. They are the best of the best and we are some of their loyal followers. Soon our Deck will be full. Our Cards will not be shown until our Death King believes the time is right, unlike the Organizations of the past we do not want to destroy the world or Society. No. We wish to _improve_ it! To mix the values of the older era with technology and ways from the new era!" The voice continued as everyone watched and the Official Netbattlers tried to shut it down.

"No WoodMan!" Sal said shocked and worried when her Navi was deleted, thankfully she had backup data for him.

"Mega! We're shutting down that broadcast and getting rid of these viruses." Lan said equipping the roller blades to his shoes and leaving the store, taking off towards the main broadcast building. The people on the street saw him coming and moved out of his way while cheering him on and shouting encouragement.

"Here! In case you need more power!" A woman that Lan vaguely recognized as Ms. Mari's twin sister and former WWW operative, Ms. Yuri, shouted throwing a chip at Lan. Lan caught it as he skated past her and glanced at it before smirking. It was a pretty rare chip that she must have gotten during her WWW days, it was a Shadow3 Battle Chip.

"Thanks!" Lan shouted back at her as he pocketed the chip with a smirk, this would definitely come in handy for more than she thought it would.

"Those who wish to rally against us pay close attention to those around you! We are not like the idiots before us! We are people no one would expect! We are your neighbors, your friends, your brothers and sisters, you bosses. We are everywhere and you will never know we are a Card in the Deck until it is far too late!" The voice said, making people look around nervously while Lan skidded to a stop in front of the main screen's jack in slot.

"Megaman! Jack in!" Lan shouted jacking his Navi and brother into the screen.

"Those who want to rally with us! We will be there always! We take care of our own! We protect our own!" The voice continued before the screen changed suddenly.

"I think that's quite enough out of you! Start talking 'Diamond Ace'! Who are you and who do you work for? What's your goal?" Megaman shouted as the screen showed the inside of the TV where Megaman was facing down what looked like a Normal NetNavi in build, but it's armor was shaped like a Diamond and it was a dark red color…almost like blood.

"Ah the Hero of the World, Megaman and his operator, Lan Hikari. I'm honored that you two would come after lil ol' me." The Diamond Navi said smirking and sketching a mock bow at the famous Blue Navi.

"What's the 'Deck' and its goals?" Megaman demanded again causing the Diamond Navi to sigh.

"Should have known a new organization making such a bold move would gather your attention but I must admit I'm impressed with how quickly you got here. As I've said in my message. I'm the Ace of Diamonds, but you can call me Diamond or simply Ace D for short. I'm one of the higher ranking members of the World Deck, surely you heard my message just now? I clearly stated our goals and name then." Diamond said smirking and causing Megaman to narrow his eyes as he charged his buster.

"I don't want your pseudonym. I want your Operators real name and the names of those in the 'Deck'." Megaman said causing Diamond to laugh at him.

"Now what's the use of a handle if I just give out my real name when asked? Sorry but I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave now. I've completed my orders and so have my comrades by now." Diamond said smirking widely and mockingly at Megaman who fired a shot near her feet.

"You're not going anywhere!" Megaman said as Lan slipped in a sword battle chip and Megaman moved in for the attack.

"Nu-uh-uh. Finish that attack and your little nature loving friend is a goner." Diamond said not moving an inch as Megaman stopped suddenly a mere centimeter away from attacking the 'Ace'.

"Sal? What have you done with Sal?" Megaman demanded glaring darkly at the other Navi while Lan's eyes widened as he turned towards the direction of Sal's shop.

"There's a pretty little surprise in one of her flowers that'll reduce her into lots of little pieces if I'm attacked or deleted. Best part is…is that I had one of the lower ranking members, a number 3 of diamonds, knock her unconscious just after you left her shop to deal with my message and viruses." Diamond said causing Megaman to snarl while Lan grit his teeth.

"You planned this. You knew I'd be here and come running as soon as a new organization was mentioned." Lan said angrily and causing Diamond to laugh at the two.

"That's right! You should know better than to write a message on one of the boards with your plans to visit the city today! You've probably made a lot of enemies during your crusades against the idiots that came before the Deck. Any of them would love to get revenge on you by attacking your friends. Now I'm going to jack out now, and leave my little viruses here for you to clean up whenever. If I'm attacked at all…say bye bye to Miss Mother Nature!" Diamond said causing Lan and Megaman to both growl.

"Megaman stand down and let her escape. We'll get her another day. Right now we need to check on Sal." Lan ordered after a seconds pause causing Megaman to grit his teeth but lower his sword and buster.

"Good call little boy but you're wrong about something. Unlike the idiots in the other orginizations…I'm not careless or cocky enough to get caught. Toddles." Diamond said as she jacked out with a wave and grin.

"Lan…go check on Sal. I'll handle the viruses here." Megaman said softly, causing Lan to nod as he unplugged his PET and began skating back to the store at a fast pace. No one could blame the boy hero for his angry remark as he skated back to the flower shop to check on the green haired young woman.

"I _hate_ it when the bad guys threaten and attack my friends!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Megaman Battle Network Lan AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"This new organization, World Deck, _does_ seem a bit smarter or much more cautious than the previous organizations at least. They left no trace, no left over data, no anything left to link this Diamond character back to …anyone really." A SciLab analyst said looking at some data as a bunch of people were meeting in one of the large conference rooms at the Net Battlers Headquarters about an hour after the incident was over with. Lan was there with his arms crossed angrily as he scowled but looked at Sal in relief as she sat next to him although she was still massaging her head on occasion. She had been knocked out by a nasty hit to the head but the doctors said she didn't have a concussion or anything.

"Not only that but they're well organized. We just got word from Creamland, Netopia, and YumLand that they were targeted as well by different members of the 'World Deck' at the same times as we were." Another scientist said as he walked into the room and pulled up a three way conference call with the Officials Headquarters at each of the named areas.

"What!? Was anyone hurt?" Lan asked his head snapping to the screen instantly.

"Lan!" A relieved voice called across one of the screens, two other voices chorusing it in relief as well a second later.

"Princess Pride! Ms. Millions? Tesla? Are you three alright? Why are you at the Officials headquarters?" Lan asked looking at the three women worried and relieved at the same time.

"I'm okay Lan. Someone by the title of 'Dark Queen' from an organization called 'World Deck' had taken over some broadcasts here in Creamland, so KnightMan and I confronted her after the Officials on the scene had their Navi's deleted by the viruses. Thankfully no one was hurt but the 'Dark Queen' escaped when she mentioned that a bomb had been planted at a hotel and would explode if she was injured or deleted." Princess Pride said looking angry with herself for letting the 'Dark Queen' get away.

"Same thing happened here in Yumland. I came here for a business meeting and some of our broadcasts were taken over by a 'Death King' of 'World Deck'. MagnetMan and I went to take him down but he escaped when he mentioned that a bomb in a bakery nearby would explode if he was attacked." Tesla said scowling at nothing as she crossed her arms under her chest, significantly distracting many of the adult males in the Headquarters.

"Something similar happened in Netopia, same memo, same organization, same threat of blowing something up, a store this time, when me and SnakeMan confronted them. Only this one called herself the 'Ace of Clubs'." Ms. Millions said blandly, almost boredly, as she frowned at nothing.

"The other Ace, the King, and the Queen, that the Ace of Diamonds mentioned during her broadcast. What about the other one that she mentioned, the Black Joker?" Chaud asked with his eyes narrowed from where he was leaning against the wall beside Lan and Sal.

"Cyber City. They refused to conference call with us but they said there were no injuries, the message and the M.O. was the same only they were confronted by a boy named Mick and the bomb was in the school." One scientist reported causing Lan to sigh slightly in relief that no one was hurt.

"Great. They've made a name for themselves all over now and it's likely that a lot of people will flock to them like sheep." Chaud said sarcastically as he glared at the ground.

"They won't last long or get far. They nearly killed dozens of innocent people merely trying to make a statement and get away with it. There's no way we're letting that stand." Lan said his voice almost a growl as he glanced at Sal who gave him a smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think anyone's going to let that stand, Lan. This time though, you'll have backup right from the start. I'll help you take these guys down." Sal said with a smile while Chaud grunted and the three women over the screen nodded their agreements.

"You can count on me and all of Creamland to assist you Lan." Princess Pride said with a warm smile to the slightly younger boy who looked at them.

"Me and my company will help where we can. You need me and MagnetMan just call." Tesla said smirking at the middle schooler.

"Well this seems like it'll be at least mildly entertaining. SnakeMan and I are in. Let me know if you need anything, a certain chip or something like that. I have more than enough money to help take a bunch of hooligans down a couple of notches." Ms. Millions chimed in with a small smile of her own while Chaud sighed slightly as he put a hand on Lan's shoulders as well, giving the taller Battler a secretive smile.

"Hey we've already been through a lot of idiot organizations together. What's one more? Protoman and I are beside you all the way Lan." Chaud said causing Lan to smile at them all while the scientists frowned but the other Officials in the room chimed in their support for the young 'hero' as well.

"I may just be a summer school teacher now but I was one of the best of the WWW for a reason. You need any help taking this 'World Deck' group down just let me know. Sis and I will help where we can." Ms. Yuri chimed in as she and Ms. Mari smiled at Lan fondly and proudly.

"Ms. Yuri I can understand but you Ms. Mari? I thought you didn't have a NetNavi of your own? For all of the lessons online you use one of the School provided ones." Lan said confused as he looked at the woman who had happily moved onto the next grade with Lan and his friends. That woman loved her students to death and would do anything for them if they needed her.

"Just because I don't battle a lot doesn't mean I don't have my own Navi. Besides I'm just as good of a battler as Yuri is. We don't just share our looks you know." Ms. Mari said pulling a small blue PET out of her pocket with a secretive wink. The set of twins had come along to the meeting because they had helped Lan check on Sal and carry her while she was unconscious. Yuri was the one who found the bomb in the shop and disabled it with the help of her Navi.

Lan had to bite the inside of his cheek when he saw Chaud's shoulders shaking in what looked like anger as a siren went off in the SciLab, sirens going off in the Headquarters in the other countries too judging by the noise over the lines. The boys pretended to be angry but in honesty were trying not to laugh their heads off when another symbol came up on the screens at the Head Quarters.

Looks like the time delayed trick Chaud planted in the system of Electopia's Headquarters before the meeting finally went off. Lan had to admit, when Chaud and Protoman did something they did it right and he was glad the black and white haired Official was on his side. It made his life that much easier.

Ah did Lan love having Chaud as his Jack of Spades or what?


	4. Chapter 4

**Megaman Battle Network Lan AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Okay. So far we've seen the Jack of Spades, Ace of Diamonds, Ace of Clubs, Black Joker, the 'Dark Queen' which seems to represent the Queen of Spades, and the Death King which seems to represent the King of Spades. That leaves at least two more Aces, three more Queens, three more Kings, three other Jacks, one more Joker and every number from ten under in four different suits unaccounted for." Ms. Yuri said frowning as she helped finish off the viruses alongside the officials, Lan, and her sister.

"We also know the high cards have the ability to summon some high level viruses. Most of those viruses were too strong for several Official Battlers unless they worked together." Lan said sighing as he looked at Mega who nodded slightly although he was in better shape than most of the Navi's that had gone off to fight and defend the Mother Computer.

"Not just any high level viruses either. I recognize most of those viruses from my WWW days, they're solely found in the Undernet." Yuri added with a grimace while Lan and Chaud nodded in agreement, the two of them had been in the Undernet enough times to recognize the viruses solely found there.

"Well on the bright side we defended the Mother Computer, got rid of the viruses, and found two others who are stronger than most Official Battlers." Lan said smiling at the twins who gave him small smiles in return, blushing slightly at what is considered high praise from a hero.

"It was a pleasure to meet and work with your Navi's ladies." Chaud agreed, nodding at the twins who gave matching smiles.

"Nice working with you two as well, better than fighting against you at least." Yuri said nodding to Chaud while Mari smiled at the two boys, Sal having been evacuated by the SciLab personnel earlier when the sirens went off. She had wanted to help, but she still needed to put Woodman's backup data in and make sure he was okay.

"We'll have to do it again sometime. Diana enjoyed meeting Megaman after I've told her all about him, and you as well Lan." Mari said smiling at her student who grinned as he looked at Chaud.

"You're still in charge of the Team Assignments for missions right?" Lan asked as he got a great idea to either get the twins on his side or at least get them into a position to be his unknowing accomplices. The two were great Battlers, more so than he thought they were, and he believed he had found his Ace of Hearts and Red Joker. Now if he could only find a way to get them on his side peacefully, and get their loyalty before they learned what he was up to. Ms. Mari would be the wild card of course due to not many suspecting her or even thinking she had her own Navi, and her sister would be the Ace of Hearts since a lot of guys in the city had crushes on her and she could, and sometimes has, used that to her advantage.

"Yeah. Why?" Chaud asked causing Lan's grin to widen as he looked at the twins. Chaud eyed the other boy warily, he knew that grin anywhere and while it seemed excited and bright to the girls in the room Chaud knew that it was the smile he got when he had a genius idea for his plans.

"Well if they're okay with it then why don't we let the sisters join the Team? We'd get to battle with each other more often, there would be more people to keep their eyes open and watch each other's backs. Plus I totally want to have a battle with Ms. Mari, her sister, and their Navi's when this is all over!" Lan said grinning and causing everyone to stare at him before Mari started laughing.

"I'm sorry. I probably should have expected you to want to NetBattle us later but with all of your adventures recently… sorry but it's nice to know that you haven't changed at all Lan." Mari said smiling at Lan after she calmed down her laughing fit, causing Lan to grin sheepishly while Chaud smirked and Ms. Yuri snickered. Chaud and Lan exchanged slightly amused glances that went unnoticed by the sisters, boy wouldn't she be in for a surprise later.

"Either way they're pretty capable, much more capable than most of the Officials. I'd have no problems working with them." Chaud said smirking as he looked at the pair of sisters, knowing Lan would explain the specifics to him later in private...well…maybe not in private but at least away from people not in the Deck. For now though he would read the cues the taller boy was sending him and follow orders. Chaud's smirk widened ever so slightly, if nothing else…he was a good Official for simply following orders to the letter.

If he could handle following the orders of arrogant pricks with a straight face, then he could certainly follow his chosen Kings orders with pride and joy.

"So what do you say? You two want to help us out?" Lan asked grinning at the set of twins who stared at the two guys shocked for a minute before Mari grinned and looked down at her PET only to see her Navi, Diana, grinning back at her.

"What do you say Diana? Want to help out Lan and Mega?" Mari asked causing her Navi to grin wider. The accuracy and speed specialized Navi was silver in color with an icy blue trim and her default 'buster' was actually a bow and arrows…well the virtual version of it at least. Apparently she was based off of the old Roman Goddess of the Hunt and Moon.

"Of course! Can't let anything bad happen to our cute little students now can we?" Diana called causing Lan and Mega to blush at being called cute.

"What do you think Artemis? Want to help take down the Deck?" Yuri asked her own Navi, who was pretty much the inverse of her sisters. Artemis was an icy blue color with silver trim and her default weapon was a pair of virtual hunting knives, apparently she was based off of the Greek Goddess of the Hunt and Moon. Of course it amazed everyone that the two sisters didn't know that the other was alive…and yet their Navi's and taste in busting styles were incredibly similar.

"Sure. Could be fun. Plus we got to protect our younger sisters don't we?" Artemis asked smirking while Diana and Mari scowled.

"I'm older!" Mari and Diana said, Lan and Chaud exchanged amused looks when the set of twin operators, and their semi-twin Navi's, bantered back and forth over who was the older sibling.

If nothing else then this would not be boring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Megaman Battle Network Lan AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Shall I set plan 'Metal One' into action?" Tesla asked, her voice nary but a whisper through the unnoticeable flesh colored headphone in Lan's ear as the young mastermind sat in class listening to Ms. Mari talk about virus busting again, showing the others a few 'Advance' chip moves he had been pulling off since he first got Mega. He was only actually paying attention to the students attempts, scouting for any useable talents amongst his age group… needless to say he wasn't impressed with very many of his classmates. There were only two noteworthy people, one was Yai of course, and the other was one of his more known fangirls, Sonia.

Lan merely allowed himself a small smirk as he saw Dex try and fail to pull off the Z-cannon move, it was one of _the_ easiest ones to do too! Even most of the kids who didn't virus bust a lot could do it after one or two tries! Dex tried five times already and _still_ failed! Which of course made most of the kids snicker but Dex ignored them and glared at his so called 'rival'. As if the human food dispenser was anywhere near his level.

"You think it's so easy Lan why don't you do one?" Dex challenged causing Lan to smirk as he pulled out his PET. Unlike the rest of the class, his prowess with busting and fighting was well known so Ms. Mari allowed him to skip the exercise since she'd already seen him do much harder advances.

"Ready Megaman?" Lan asked glancing at his Navi who gave a mischievous smirk. He had been watching the other Navi's through a discreet link to the Net and aside from one or two potentials, they wasn't anyone of any worth amongst them. Funnily enough it was the same two Lan spotted. Yai with Glide and Sonia with her Navi, Lyre, who was one of Megaman's fangirls but not as open about it as her operator was.

"Let's troll them!" Mega said excitedly which made Tesla, Ms. Millions, and Princess Pride laugh over the headset. Hearing them laugh made Lan snicker as well, which only pissed off Dex even more while Ms. Mari sighed. She obviously knew she couldn't stop him now, Dex _had_ issued a challenge after all.

"Jack in Megaman!" Lan said jacking his Navi in and causing Mega to appear on the cybersite amidst the other Navi's.

"How we doing this Lan? Plan Knight or Plan Metal?" Mega asked causing Lan to smirk slightly, this was a perfect way to answer Tesla without making it seem suspicious. Which was exactly his and Mega's plan from the start. Dex was so predictably, poke his pride a bit and he would do almost anything to try and 'prove' himself. It only made him look like a fool really.

"Plan Metal G-1 with Knight E-3 as a backup." Lan answered causing Mega to nod as he hunted down a virus to demonstrate the technique on while the class and Ms. Mari looked confused at the 'plans'. The one he used during the hacking attempt at SciLab was called Magnet F-3…such strange names.

"Understood." Tesla said seriously as she tapped her headset, signifying that she was going to radio silence while Lan let himself grin widely as Mega finally found a virus, two Mettaur's and a Fishy. This was going to be easy and the events in a few minutes will be fun to watch while also gaining him another potential Queen or Jack, depending on how her skills had developed over the last few months.

"Ready Mega?" Lan asked as Megaman hefted his buster at the viruses, who actually looked rather fearful of the blue 'hero' who had an evil glint in his eyes that went unseen by his classmates.

"Battle Routine set!" Mega said grinning viciously at the viruses.

"Execute!" Lan said pushing in three chips at a time while Sonia and one or two other fangirls quietly squealed at his, admittedly, famous battle phrase. Everyone stared as Lan and Mega moved in perfect sync as Mega danced around the field to keep the viruses guessing.

"Sword S battle chip in! WideSword S battle chip in! LongSword S battle chip in! Advance activate!" Lan said rapidly, causing his classmates to gape while his fangirls squealed a little louder. That wasn't one of the ones they were told about! In fact that seemed to be a much harder one! And he had pulled it off so easily and flawless too! Mari stared wide eyed at the Advance, she knew Lan was good but not _this_ good! Dex was heard grinding his teeth in frustration at being shown up…again.

"LifeSword!" Megaman roared swinging the long and powerful sword and deleting all three viruses in one shot before they could even try to attack him. The newbie level viruses didn't stand a chance against the experienced battlers.

" _That_ is how you do an Advance." Lan said grinning smugly at Dex who was near foaming at the mouth. The fangirls, both human and Navi, were blushing/giggling/or squealing at seeing their crushes use a high powered technique so easily.

"You used that against some weak baby level viruses! Betcha you can't do that in a real NetBattle against another Navi!" Dex nearly snarled at Lan who smirked almost mockingly at him.

"Well why don't we test that theory? You and Gutsman versus me and Megaman after school." Lan challenged causing Dex to glare and nod in agreement. Lan tried not to smirk, looks like he had an opportunity to knock out a potential annoyance before the _real_ fights began!

"There's no need to do it after school boys. In fact I think this would make a great demonstration on the differences in techniques in battles. You two can have the battle right here and now in class." Mari said making everyone look at her shocked until Lan and Dex both began grinning as they glared at each other. The rest of the class nearly sweat dropped when they could practically see the sparks flying between the two boys when their glares met.

"Hope you're ready to lose Dex _again_ I mean." Lan said causing Dex to growl as everyone cleared the way so that the two Navi's had room to battle. Lan was seriously planning on either crushing his so called 'friend' or discreetly recruiting him using the fat boy's own greed and envy to his advantage.

"Crush them Gutsman!" Dex ordered making the brutish Navi roar in agreement.

"Mega! Plan Creamland!" Lan ordered with a smirk while Dex looked confused at the 'Plan' and he wasn't the only one. Mari blinked, they had a plan named after a small country? A country who's princess seemed to be his friend and have a crush on him if the signals she read over the video feed were right?

"Right! Battle Routine Set!" Mega said smirking widely as he got into a ready stance. The class quickly divided based on who they were supporting in the fight, all of the girls and half of the guys going to Lan's side of the room and field. Half of the guys that didn't like Lan and Mega due to jealousy and envy went to Dex's side while Ms. Mari stayed right in the middle…although she did lean more towards Lan's side.

Lan's next word caused his fangirls to squeal at hearing the phrase twice in one day, less than ten minutes apart, and signaled Dex and Gutsman's inevitable defeat.

"Execute!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Megaman Battle Network Lan AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Gutsman! Don't give him a chance to do anything! Crush him immediately!" Dex ordered causing the brutish Navi to roar as it charged a bored looking Megaman.

"Here's a beginner Advance for you. Spreader M chip in! Spreader N chip in! Spreader O chip in! Activate Advance!" Lan said rapidly as Mega easily dodged the strong but slow attacks while his fangirls cheered and swooned at the advance.

"H-Spread!" Mega called blasting Gutsman who roared in pain as the hit connected. Naturally this made his Navi fangirls swoon and squeal as well.

"Half his life force in one shot?" Dex exclaimed shocked before turning angry as Lan's and Mega's fans mocked and taunted him.

"Here's a simple one for you Dex. Cannon A chip in! Cannon B chip in! Cannon C chip in! Advance Activate!" Lan said making one girl nearly faint when he gave a confident smile.

"Z-Cannon!" Megaman roared as he shot the first shot at Gutsman, who managed to dodge somehow. Lining up his second shot quickly Mega tried to fire only for his eyes to widen as he diverted the shot at the last second when someone interrupted the battle.

"Metalman!" Mega said as the chip deactivated as he looked at the large but beat up and panting Navi.

"M-Megaman. P-please. There's trouble at the zoo…Tamako…is in trouble!" Metalman panted slightly as he looked at Mega pleasingly.

"Crap! Lan!" Mega shouted to his operator.

"I heard! We'll have to finish wiping the floor with you later Dex! Tamako needs help. Mega! Jack out!" Lan said causing Dex and Guts to snarl angrily in unison.

"You're not getting away from me that easily!" Dex snarled as he lunged across the room at Lan while Guts slammed his fist into Mega from behind.

"Lan/Mega!" The various people cried out as the two boys hit the respective grounds, head first. Lan inwardly swore before his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. This wasn't part of the plan… but it could work in his favor.

"I don't have time for your ego! One of my friends needs help!" Lan snarled, punching Dex in the jaw much to everyone's shock while Mega threw Guts off of him.

"Jacking out!" Mega called as he went back to Man's PET while Lan disconnected the transmitter and quickly put on his skates.

"I'll deal with you later Dex! And when I do I won't hold back!" Lan growled over his shoulder before he took off down the hall and out of the school. Just before he jumped down the stairs though he heard Ms. Mari actually shouting at Dex, and that woman never shouted at anyone!, which made him smirk. This may be easier than he thought. Now…time to get Tamako on his side and remove any doubt that he was the perpetrator prematurely.

"Tamako! Are you okay?!" Lan demanded after he used the Metroline to get to Yoka and then skated up the hill to where Tamako kept her stand. There was a crowd of people near the area but standing away in obvious fear and shock and one lady was calling the police and officials. Tamako was on the ground face down with someone standing over her. It was a Navi, obviously enough, but he had pure black coding with only a single golden K and a silver spade on his chest area, his face was covered by a black mask that left only the hazel eyes visible.

"Who the heck are you!?" Lan demanded as he pushed through the crowd and glared at the man, inwardly smirking at how well this was working.

"I am Death King of the World Deck." The now named Navi said using a voice modifier to disguise his voice while the crowd around Lan gasped loudly, a few screamed, and they all backed further away.

"What are you doing to Tamako!?" Lan snarled as he strode forward despite a few people trying to hold him back a bit.

"She stumbled across me by accident and challenged me to a battle. Her Navi was weak compared to me and ran off, therefore securing my victory. I am now taking my prize." Death King said causing Lan to scowl as he skated over to Tamako. Lan made sure no one could see his face before he smirked a bit at the 'Dark' version of Megaman who he could tell was grinning by the look in his eyes. He'd never tell Dex this but Lan had been trolling him with the backup, weaker, data of Megaman while the real, fully powered, Megaman had been putting on his outfit and moving into position for this operation.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Lan said grabbing Tamako's body and pulling the woman away from Death King a bit so that he could stand in front of her protectively.

"L-Lan." Tamako groaned causing everyone to gasp or sigh in relief as she came too and raised her head slightly at Lan's voice, showing a split lip and nasty cut on her cheek.

"Tamako!" Lan said turning towards her worried as he knelt beside her.

"Run Lan. I-I'm just bait." Tamako said coughing slightly and startling everyone when blood came up. Lan nearly smirked at this, looks like Death King hit her just hard enough to make it seem like she was in danger while the woman would actually be fine after some sleep.

"Bait?" Lan asked confused before his eyes widened slightly when someone shouted from nearby. Lan whipped around and ducked in time to dodged the fist aimed at his head, he wasn't fast enough to dodge the kick that struck him in the chin and knocked him back so that his head hit the ground hard.

"Uhh that hurt." Lan groaned as Tamako tried to force herself to her feet while various people from the Inn and crowd tried to run forward to help Lan only to stop at a 'shik' sound.

"Take another step closer or try to stop me and he'll lose his head." Death King said holding a pure black sword with a red hilt in his hand so that the tip was pointed at Lan's neck making everyone stop.

"Th-That won't keep me do-huh?" Lan asked startled when he tried to stand only to get dizzy and collapse to his knees and throw up much to everyone's horror. Death King stepped forward and felt Lan's head without blinking.

"You've got another bump than the one I gave you. Looks like I need to thank whoever hit you on the head earlier, they gave you a concussion. I bet you've been feeling disoriented and dizzy for a while now but ignored it to save your friend here." Death King said amused while Lan glared up at him before tilting sideways and hitting the ground when the King of Spades gave him a whack on the head.

"Lan! Leave him alone! Do whatever you want to me but he's just a kid!" Tamako shouted forcing herself to stand even as she coughed up more blood.

"Sorry no can do. You were good bait though. He has a habit of defeating and destroying organizations…so I'm going to get him out of the way before he becomes a big nuisance. Say goodbye to him because this may be the last time you see him." Death King said smirking darkly as he put away his sword and hefted Lan onto his shoulders.

"We won't let you take him!" The Inn Keeper said scowling as she advanced on the Navi who smirked.

"In case you didn't get the memo…I'm a ' _bad_ ' guy. I don't need your permission to do what I want when I want and to who I want." Death King said reaching into his pocket and throwing down a pellet that caused a smoke cloud.

The last thing Lan saw through his almost closed eyes was Tamako lunging for him before the smoke screen went up. That's when he let himself pass out with a smirk on his lips. His last thoughts were…

' _All is going according to plan. Perfect.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Megaman Battle Network Lan AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"He's awake!" Lan heard a woman's voice call from nearby as he came to about two hours later. His eyes snapped open as he sat up, glancing up and relaxing slightly at the sight of the nurse that was in the Deck. She's the six of Hearts if he recalled correctly.

Almost instantly he was nearly tackled back into the comfortable king sized bed by his fiancée who was happy to see him up and awake.

"Nice to see you face to face again too my dear." Lan said smiling slightly as he looked at his fiancée who was nuzzling his neck happily.

"How is the world reacting to my 'kidnapping' and most likely my 'presumed death'?" Lan asked smirking as he looked up at his two Aces and One Wild Card who were in the doorway.

"See for yourself." Tesla said smirking as she pressed a button on a small remote in her hand. There was nary a sound as a large TV flipped over from the adjacent wall and turned on to the news.

"This is DNN News with more information on the shocking and horrifying kidnapping of the world's six time hero, Lan Hikari. According to his classmates and teacher at ACDC school, Lan was showing Chip Advance battling techniques in a NetBattle with his supposed friend, Dex, just before he was interrupted by a heavily damaged Navi known as MetalMan who informed him that one of his friends, Ms. Tamako of the Yoko stand, needed help." Ribitta, the famous News-anchor and his Jack of Hearts, said with easily faked worry and panic. If nothing else she's a good actress, Lan decided smirking as Ribitta continued her report.

"According to his class and teacher, Lan immediately tried to end the battle against Dex and leave to help Tamako, but Dex was apparently angered with the dismissal. He attacked Lan and some of his classmates report seeing Lan's head hit the tile floor of the room." Here Ribitta paused with a scowl on her face as people both around her, near Lan, and around the world yelled in anger or shock.

"Lan appeared to be stunned at this and didn't move for a moment before, witnesses say, he punched Dex across the jaw to get the bigger boy off of him. Lan was said to glare at Dex and comment on how he would 'deal with him later' since 'right now one of my friends is in danger' before skating off." Ribitta said before sighing slightly.

"According to eyewitness testimony and the cameras at the Inn near the scene, Lan skated towards Ms. Tamako and had an altercation with a World Deck member… called The Death King." Ribitta paused for a second as a slight shudder ran down her spine, it was impossible to tell if she faked it or not but that one action ensured that his title was feared by the normal populace.

"After revealing that Tamako was merely bait for Lan, he attacked while Lan was distracted by Tamako coughing up blood. She's not hurt badly but according to the doctors she will need some medication and to stay the night in the hospital for observation." Ribitta said causing Lan to smile slightly and nod, glad that his friend and potential ally would be alright.

"Lan dodged the first attack but a follow up knocked him down where he hit his head on the ground. At first Tamako and several bystanders tried to go to his aid but Death King pulled a sword and threatened to kill Lan if they took another step forward or tried to stop him. Lan tried to get up but he collapsed and threw up, as it would turn out that hit to the head he had taken from Dex gave him a concussion that he had been fighting off to help Tamako. That's when Death King hit Lan on the head with the hilt of his sword and knocked him out, sheathing his sword and throwing the boy hero on his shoulder." Ribitta said wincing when there were shouts of anger and rage from nearby. She didn't look happy herself.

"Death King further taunted everyone by telling them to 'say goodbye because it might be the last time they see him', referring to our boy hero. After that, Tamako, the Inn Keeper and several others tried to stop Death King leaving with Lan only for him to throw down a smoke pellet when Tamako forsake her own health to lunge at Death King, attempting to knock him down or grab Lan. During this time it is unknown where or how he did it as he was surrounded on all sides, but Death King escaped with Lan and hasn't been seen in the two hours since." Ribitta said sounding worried as she looked at the camera, personally Lan thought the reporter deserved an Oscar.

"Co-Could this really be the end of the world's savoir? His life cut short prematurely by an evil organization? Why did his apparent friend attack him like that? Was he working on orders from someone? Could…Could young Dex be a World Deck operative who was ordered to knock out Lan but failed? Or was he just angry about not getting to finish the fight and took it out on his opponent? Did Dex purposefully do this so that Lan would be injured and captured easier? What are the Officials doing to find our hero, hopefully before it's too late?" Ribitta asked before blinking and pausing for a second as she pressed a finger to her earpiece.

"I'm getting an update that Creamland is in an uproar over Lan's kidnapping. Apparently due to his actions in the past…in their culture he's…EH?! Is this right?" Ribitta asked wide eyed in shock as her mouth dropped slightly.

"You're not pulling my leg are you?" Ribitta asked into her headphone.

"Alright…apparently in their culture due to his heroic actions in the past around their princess…Lan is engaged to marry Princess Pride on his eighteenth birthday. This technically makes him a pr-what King? Okay. This technically makes him the future King of Creamland. We'll try to get in touch with Princess Pride to find out her opinion on this and what she's doing about her fiancé being kidnapped. This is Ribitta of DNN News signing off for now…and Lan…wherever you are. I hope you're alright." Ribitta said before the news ended and Tesla turned off the TV.

Everyone looked to Lan to see his reaction only to see him snickering slightly as he pushed himself up out of the bed.

"Well looks like you need to get ready to make a statement or interview my dear… oh and Sinon?" Lan asked looking towards his ten of spades who was his personal secretary and assassin and leaning on the wall nearby checking things out on her tablet.

"Sir?" The blue haired woman asked looking up and at Lan with an eyebrow raised, along with everyone else, as Lan grinned at her.

"Remind me to give Ribitta a raise. That woman deserves one for her acting."


	8. Chapter 8

**Megaman Battle Network Lan AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So what's our next course of action?" Chaud asked crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Lan who was working at an impressive red wood desk that had a vase of Spider Lily's on it, curtesy of his fiancé. Lan smiled slightly at the plant, he loved Spider Lily's even though he didn't know why exactly he just did. It was two days after Lan's 'kidnapping' and right now everyone in the deck was waiting on further orders from their boss.

"Hmm…the next phase should be rather simple. We'll have some of the lower numbers post depressing or morbid comments on all the Chat Boards to get people to believe that I'm actually dead and then after one week of this we'll start with some…extra recruitment." Lan said smirking slightly as he looked at Chaud who looked puzzled for a minute but shrugged his shoulders in acceptance.

"Call in Hearts number 2 and 3, Clubs number 3 and 5, and Spade number 6." Lan ordered making Chaud's eyebrow raise but he nodded as he left the room and came back with three girls and two boys.

"You sent for us King?" The red haired girl with a heart sewn onto her sleeve asked as they bowed their heads to Lan.

"Yes Rachel. I'm giving you five a week long mission that I think you'll have fun with and enjoy." Lan said smirking as their heads snapped up and they grinned eagerly, happy to have a chance to prove themselves.

"What is it sir?" The black haired girl with silver eyes asked grinning and bouncing in place, a black spade sown onto the hem of her red dress.

"You get to depress people and mess with their heads." Lan said grinning crookedly at them and making them slowly grin wickedly.

"Oh?" A black haired girl, her hair in twin drills, with red eyes asked grinning wickedly, a gothic styled club on her black maid like dress.

"Yep. Since the world thinks that the Deck is going to, or already has, killed me due to the wording…they're already afraid of that. Now if you five were to start spreading rumors or writing depressing messages on the Chat Boards then…" Lan trailed off expectantly.

"They'd start believing that you're actually dead and end up losing their moral which makes them much more scared and easier to manipulate." A tall blond haired blue eyed boy with a heart on his pants leg said grinning slightly.

"Exactly Jaune." Lan said making the five grin eagerly, they were loving this mission so far.

"Any limits?" A rather normal looking boy with brown-red hair and brown eyes, a brown club on his pants pocket, asked smirking. He was the youngest of the five, looking only ten years old while the others were at least in their teens.

"Good question Negi. No using your real name, no giving out any info on the Deck or where we are located. If possible aim them in the wrong direction. No outright saying I'm dead, just allude to it and make them think that I might be." Lan said causing them to nod in understanding. That was kinda obvious if nothing else.

"Also don't dress up in your work outfits, you or your Navi's. Use disguises instead of your normal outfits." Lan added making them nod slightly in understanding before he waved his hand dismissively at them, causing them to salute or bow before leaving the room again.

"So what do we do while waiting on the week to be up? And what's our plans for after the week is over?" Chaud asked curiously and raising an eyebrow at Lan who smirked darkly at this.

"Well-"

 **LINE BREAK**

"Do you think Lan will be okay Ms. Mari?" Sonia asked the angry and upset teacher during class a week later, all of them except for Dex were still staring at the seat where Lan usually sat. Speaking of Dex, after Ribitta's wondering on if he was a World Deck operative on live international TV, he had been taken by the Officials for interrogation at the insistence of his parents and has yet to be released.

"What are you talking about Sonia? This is Lan we're talking about! The same Lan who survived everything thrown at him by six other evil groups! There's no way a bunch of Card obsessed idiots are going to take him down!" Another of Lan's fangirls, a rabid one by the name of Luna, said shaking her blond head back and forth at the question.

"If that were so wouldn't he have already shown up? There's even people on the Chat Boards saying that he might be-" One of the boys in the class, Zack, asked pessimistically and practically as he stared sadly at Lan's empty desk. No one had touched it for a week, not since he was kidnapped.

"Don't even think about it! Lan's always late! Watch he'll come skating in here in a few minutes to let us all know he's okay and be grinning and apologizing for being late again! There's no way anyone can keep him for a week!" Luna said refusing to listen to the boy's logic. At this rather true in a sense statement everyone, even Ms. Mari, perked up and turned to the door.

They all watched the door for well over ten minutes before Ms. Mari finally turned away from it and looked close to tears as she stared at her class who were all staring sadly back.

"L-Lan's not coming to class today. He…He must still be captured. With any luck he'll be in class tomorrow students but for now-" Mari began to say sadly before a warning siren blared throughout the school.

"Warning! A World Deck operative was spotted on campus! Warning!" That's all Ms. Mari heard before her ears clogged as her face morphed into rage.

"They dare come here after kidnapping one of my students! Everyone stare here!" Mari ordered her voice stern and in a growl as she stormed towards the door.

"Where are you going Ms. Mari?!" Mayl asked startled at the teachers sudden change in personality. The woman went from downtrodden and near depressed to angrier than a scorned woman in zero point two seconds flat!

Her words rung in her students ears as she ran from the room with a scowl on her face, not knowing that it'd be the last time she'd see her precious students face to face for a long time.

"I'm going to go beat the location of Lan out of that arrogant piece of trash and bring that boy home!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Megaman Battle Network Lan AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Mari groaned slightly as she came to, peeling her eyes open as she looked around blearily. The last thing she remembered was…! Mari shot up wide awake as she noted the bars in front of her, obviously a prison cell of some kind.

"Where am I?!" Mari asked massaging her head when it stung slightly, that right she had stormed out of the school to beat that Deck operative into cooperating and had been hit from behind as soon as she left the building.

"Those down rotten little-" Mari began to snarl to herself before a weak groan behind her stopped her as she turned around. Her hands shot to her mouth as her eyes widened in horror when she saw who made the sound.

"M-Ms. Mari?" Lan asked weakly as he blearily opened one of his eyes and saw the woman he was about to play like a fiddle.

"Oh God Lan! What have they done to you?" Mari asked horrified as she rushed over to the boy who was chained to the wall in a crucifix like manner. There were slightly sparking metal chains pinning him to the wall as he looked up at her with one eye, his other swollen shut which is something that both worried and pissed off the maternal teacher.

Lan was in terrible condition. His right eye was swollen shut, his lip was split in two places, he looked pale and dirty as if he hadn't seen the sun or bathed in the last few days, and his cloths were ripped up pretty badly showing various cuts and bruises on his body. What she didn't know was that most of those were cuts and bruises from his training in sword play and hand to hand combat, and the split lip and black eye came from a fight with the former eight of spades who challenged him to a hand to hand battle for the title of 'Death King'. The arrogant boy got in two good hits before Lan broke his arm and knocked him out, which let Lan win and had his medical experts give the boy a memory blockage of any important information before the new eight of spades turned him over to Officials after 'stopping' his 'attack' on a Square.

"W-What are you doing here?" Lan asked weakly, his voice sounding hoarse as if he hadn't had anything to drink in a while. He had gone without water for the last day and a half _just_ to make sure his voice sounded like that for when she woke up, after all…doing things half-assed wasn't his style. It was go big or go home…and Lan was going for Olympic sized big.

"A Deck member came to school a week after you were taken. I went to confront him and get some answers on where you were so I could bring you home but someone hit me from behind and knocked me out as soon as I left the school." Mari said quickly as she began to dab at his wounds with tears in her eyes, moving to try and undo the chains only for them to not come loose at all.

"Don't bother. Been pulling at them for I don't know how long now but they aren't coming loose or off." Lan said shaking his head ever so slightly before stiffening as he glared at something behind Mari, making her spin around on alert and drop into a fighting stance. In front of the door to the 'prison' was a woman wearing all red with black hearts embroidered on her outfit and wearing a small tiara on her head with a diamond on it. Her face aside from her eyes were covered with a red kerchief as a group of black and red clad people all wearing different symbols on their outfits and masks on their faces stood behind her.

"I see our new recruit is awake." The woman with the tiara said her eyes amused as they stared at Mari who glared at her hard.

"New…recruit?" Lan asked making sure his voice sounded confused and weak, making Mari glance at him worriedly.

"Of course. Your precious teacher there is joining us today." The woman said causing Lan and Mari both to look shocked and confused.

"M-Ms. Mari?" Lan asked shocked and confused and making Mari to look at him.

"I swear I'm not joining them Lan!" Mari said immediately upon seeing the faint hint of betrayal in his eyes.

"Oh you will, of your own free will too." The woman said obviously sounding smug and confident as she looked through the bars at Mari who scowled at her.

"Why would I do something like that?" Mari asked glaring darkly and nearly snarling at the woman who laughed, a high cruel sounding laugh that made Mari's skin crawl.

"Because if you don't then…well I'm sure you know what happens to someone who doesn't eat or drink something for long periods of time." The woman said motioning to Lan and causing Mari to tense as she look horrified.

"Without water or food he'll dehydrate and starve to death. We kept him watered him enough for him to survive but we haven't fed him anything and if he doesn't get food soon he'll slowly die of starvation." The woman continued causing Lan to glare at her along with Mari while Lan's stomach gave out an audible growl of hunger. He hadn't eaten anything for a full day just for this plot after all.

"…What do you want from me so that you'll take good care of him and who are you?" Mari finally asked after several long seconds of glaring at the woman.

"I am the Ace of Diamonds, operator of Diamond Ace and one of the inner circle for the Death King. What we want is simple. You are a good battler and able to surprise many with your skills since they aren't widely known. You join us as our Red Joker and we'll not only feed and water Lan on a daily basis but we'll even move him to a nicer room complete with baths and beds. Of course, there will be some lower deck members there to ensure he doesn't escape, but he will have a room and you will be able to see him at a planned time every day if you wish to reassure yourself." Ace of Diamonds said causing Mari to growl but look at Lan for a second before deflating. Since her back was too him by now Lan openly smirked at how easy this was. Play on the woman's love for her students and she would do anything.

"Get him medical treatment as well, which I will be present for, and I'll do whatever you want." Mari finally said after a moment of silence, causing the Ace of Diamonds to nod in agreement before motioning one of the men with a club on his shirt forward. That's when Mari noticed the number on the shirt, it was a red six.

"Our Six of Clubs here will let Lan down from the wall, the Three of Clubs and Six of Spades shall be taking you both to his new room where you will be given your new uniform while the Two of Hearts treats Lan's injuries." Ace of Diamonds said causing those mentioned to step forward, the Six of Clubs who Lan knew was named Leon opening the cell door and going straight for his chains. As soon as Lan was unchained though, Mari struck with a well placed fist to the boys head and knocked him out.

"Stay behind me Lan! After I take care of them I'll get you out of here and to a hospital!" Mari barked at Lan who stood up 'weakly' as Mari kept her back to him and faced the tense and ready Deck members in front of her. Strangely enough it was only the Ace of Diamonds who wasn't tense, in fact the woman was openly laughing in amusement.

"What are you laughing abo-"Mari was cut off as something whacked her in the head from behind, causing her to fall face forward and lose consciousness. Her last thought before the darkness took her for a second time was one that shocked and confused her.

 _'But how? Only Lan was behind me!'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Megaman Battle Network Lan AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Mari's eyes fluttered open about an hour later as she shot up and looked around wildly, not seeing Lan anywhere in the cell.

"What happened?" Mari groaned as she looked around, tensing and standing when she saw that Diamond Ace was still there.

"We had a few agents hidden in the room near Lan just in case he managed to break his chains. As soon as your attention was focused on us, they knocked you and him out." The woman said smirking at Mari who glared at her darkly which actually made Diamond Ace tense slightly.

"Now now. Since you won't play nice… we'll just have to punish you." Diamond Ace said with a cruel sadistic tone to her words that made Mari shiver slightly.

"I don't care what you do to me-" Mari began angrily only for Diamond Ace to laugh cruelly which made her skin crawl.  
"Oh we already know you don't care about yourself… but what about your sister or perhaps your precious student?" Diamond Ace asked causing the blood to drain from Mari's face almost immediately.

"What have you done to Yuri and Lan?" Mari demanded angry and worried and causing the other woman to smirk widely.

"Nah uh uh. Where's the surprise if I just tell you? No fun in that my dear." Diamond Ace said wagging her finger tauntingly at the teacher who gave her a stink eye in return.

"Ah what a deliciously angry look on your face. Why you almost look ready to _kill_ me." Diamond Ace said with another rather sadistic laugh that made Mari's skin crawl.

"What have you done to my sister and Lan?!" Mari demanded again causing the evil woman to grin widely at her in return.  
"Your sister is one of us now, giving up her freedom to save you and Lan…Lan is still chained to a wall in the dungeons of this old castle. He was only given the smallest amount of water and food to survive thanks to your sister not having your pride. He won't last much longer without medical attention though." Diamond Ace lied easily, Lan was actually in his office going through the most likely questions Princess Pride was going to be asked at her Press conference in an hours' time and supplying her with the answers that would benefit them and avoid her being under suspicion. He had eaten a full meal thanks to his fiancée and assistant, and his minor wounds had already been treated but it wouldn't be in their favor to tell her that.

"…Damn you all to the darkest pits of hell." Mari snarled understanding what they wanted, actually surprising Diamond Ace and those that were watching over the live video feed with the fact that she swore. It had never been in the womans' personality to swear or curse someone before… she must love her students more than they thought. Diamond was sure that once Lan heard about it, he'd be touched that she cared for him and her other students that much and maybe a touch guilty for manipulating her like this, but he wouldn't let it ruin his plans.

"Curse us as much as you want, it doesn't change anything." Diamond Ace said hiding her surprise at the swear and smirking at the woman instead. Mari glowered harder for a moment before growling slightly.

"Fine I'll join. But I want proof that Lan and Yuri are alright!" Mari demanded causing Diamond Ace to nod and tap something in her ear.

"Alright you heard the Red Joker. Give her proof that the Queen of Hearts and Hikari are alright. Bring them here." Diamond Ace said into her headphone. It took two minutes before the door to the room opened, admitting Yuri who was wearing a dress covered in red hearts and an electric collar around her neck, and Lan who was being carried by two burly Club members, fake blood and some light scratches here and there on his body.

"Lan! Yuri!" Mari said jumping and rushing to them, as the Club members dropped Lan on the bed, causing him to grunt slightly as he tried to push himself up to a sitting position.

"Don't aggravate your injuries Lan." Yuri said fretting over the boy as much as Mari was.

"Are you both alright?" Mari asked flitting her hands over her sisters body before nodding in satisfaction and then checking over each of Lan's injuries, growling at some of the worse looking ones.

"I'll be fine. What's happening? Is everyone alright?" Lan asked shaking his head as he tried to sit up again, only to groan and grab his stomach. The two women went into a flurry of movement at this as they checked his stomach where a nasty burn and some bruises met their frantic eyes. He really shouldn't have stood so close when that experimental chip was being tested by Megaman's Copy Bot. It backfired and blew up a few feet away from him spectacularly, not really hurting or damaging anyone severely but a couple of people including Lan got some burns at various parts of their bodies. Of course they didn't need to know that.

"I already agreed to your deal so help him!" Mari shouted at Diamond Ace who smirked slightly and motioned to one of the Spade members that was wearing a mask to go with her gothic dress and heels, the spade and number 4 stitched onto the hem of her dress in gold.

"Put the collar on first then we'll have some Heart Members tend to him." Diamond Ace said causing Mari's teeth to ground but she nodded as she grabbed the collar out of the small girls hands.

"Don't worry bout me." Lan said beginning to sit up again before giving a small, not very faked, groan as it hurt his burn.

"No Lan…I will always worry about you, you're one of my precious students and if becoming a member of this Deck will help you then there's really no choice." Mari said smiling softly at the boy as she kissed his forehead and pushed him back down on the bed before scowling at Diamond Ace and clipping the collar onto her neck of her own violation.

"Good. Welcome to the Deck Red Joker." Diamond Ace said smirking widely before snapping her fingers. Yuri and Mari took up protective positions in front of Lan as five people with Hearts on their outfits and masks on their faces entered the room.

"You five, tend to the Hikari boy. Red Joker, Queen of Hearts. You two will be coming with me and meeting the rest of the higher ups, don't even _try_ to think of attacking me or escaping. Your collars will knock you unconscious if you do." Diamond Ace said causing the pair of twins to growl but follow her reluctantly as they glanced at Lan who was staring at them sadly and with guilt in his eyes as the Hearts began to treat his wounds.

Mari had only one thing to growl out with Yuri nodding in agreement before she followed a laughing Diamond Ace out of the room.

"Fine but if I find out that you went back on your promise I'll show you why the devil fears a Gentle soul entering a fight."


	11. Chapter 11

**Megaman Battle Network Lan AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Taking over the world without being able to be stopped…am I the only one who loves this job?" Tesla asked smirking as she reclined in a large black and red plushy recliner that was decorated with clubs and cards with 'Aces' on them.

"Nope." Ms. Millions said happily laying on her plush lounge chair that was decorated with diamonds and Aces.

"Not at all. Now we just have to wait on our two newest members to be broken in and then all will be well with the Deck for now." Princess Pride said grinning as she sat curled up next to Lan on a simple red and black couch that had hearts, clubs, spades, and diamonds embroidered into it. The two new members being, of course, Ms. Mari and Ms. Yuri. They were both angry and rebellious but after the subliminal messages their collars were transmitting directly to their brain via electrical charges sank in and took effect…well…then there would be no worries about those two. Lan could hardly wait, he couldn't wander around the base much until they were firmly under his thumb lest they find him and discover the trick and lies.

"That and we need to have some plans made for recruiting a few more 'extras'. Why waste valuable deck members when we can send out cannon fodder against idiots? Need to work on a few decoy's as well, and maybe think about recruiting some backup deck members…" Lan began to trail off his mind working a mile a minute before he turned to look at Sinon who was sitting primly in an all-black high back chair near the door.

"Can you make a note for me to look into recruiting a few other backups and decoys at a later date?" Lan asked causing the woman to nod as she made the notation on her ever present tablet before setting it down at a _look_ from Princess Pride.

"Lan today is supposed to be our day off. Don't be making any plots or plans and just relax for today." Princess Pride said sighing softly as she laid a hand on her fiancés upper arm.

"Yes dear. The idea just struck me right then is all so I thought it best to have a reminder to flesh it out at a later date." Lan said smiling apologetically at his fiancé who rolled her eyes but smiled at him. They both glared when Tesla made a whip cracking sound with a grin on her face while Ms. Millions snickered delicately and Sinon smiled slightly. Lan was definitely whipped by his Princess.

"Shut it Tes." Lan said glaring at the woman who grinned back at him.

"Aye Aye boss man." Tesla said although she didn't wipe the grin from her face making Lan roll his eyes but smile a bit.

"All the top women in the Deck completely own me don't they?" Lan asked more amused than anything as he looked across the room to Chaud who was smirking from his simple black and white recliner with Jacks and Spades on it.

"At least you admit it." Chaud said shrugging his shoulders while the women in the room, which definitely outnumbered the men, snickered or laughed outright.

"Bite me. You're just as whipped as I am." Lan said looking at Ribitta who was on the arm rest beside Chaud holding his hand and giggling in amusement.

"Shut it Lan." Chaud said blushing just a bit as he looked away. That just made the women in the room burst out laughing at the two men's interaction, even the ever stoic Sinon was smiling at the two 'brothers' before her tablet began beeping frantically.

"Sir you have to see this!" Sinon said after seeing something on her tablet, quickly standing and walking over to hand it to Lan who sighed and looked at it. It was a video of an attack on a square by a group calling themselves the Knights.

"Another dark organization hmm?" Lan asked looking at the armored 'Knights' as they took over the ACDC square. Unlike the Deck whose members had their disguises in Reds and Blacks depending on their 'suit', the 'Knights' all wore bright white armor and carried white swords and clubs and maces like 'Knights' from the old medieval days.

"Lan?" Pride asked looking at her King who was frowning slightly as he observed the 'Knights' that were on the screen.

"Sinon dispatch Spade team 3 to take care of the trash and then get Heart team 5 to infiltrate these so called Knights. This could help bring up our public image a bit by taking out an obviously violent attack on a square and we can get some intel and at least learn if there's anything or anyone useful in this organization." Lan said after observing the slaughter and conquer for a few minutes. Sinon immediately snapped to attention as she took her tablet back and left the room, calling for the appropriate teams.

"Spade team 3? That's a bit of overkill isn't it?" Tesla asked looking at Lan wide eyed and making him smirk. Spade team 3 consisted of 3 Spade members, numbers 7, 8, and 9 …or as the lower ranked cards knew them as, the Terrifying Trio. To the higher ranked cards they were known merely as Kamakura, Peko, and Mukuro. Three of the more dangerous members of the deck.

"No Overkill will be if any of us or team 2 go to take care of these Knights. Spade Team 3 will prove our strength, take out the garbage and give a message that we aren't to be messed with without it seeming to be complete overkill." Lan said making the others nod in understanding. Lan and Mega alone are Team Zero, Lan, Pride, and Chaud are Spade Team 1.

Spade Team Two however…that comprised of Junko, Irene and Teresa. Irene was called 'Quicksword' because of her Navi's sword wielding design and the fact that she used speed, she was the Female Jack of Spades. Teresa was known as Faint Smile, for her Navi's always smiling demeanor and no other distinguishable quirks…which made her perfect for blending in. She was known as the Hidden Queen…the name was self-explanatory. Junko…she seemed to have a split personality and flip between personality's easily and effortlessly. Her Navi, it was called Monokuma and it seemed to resemble a bear that was split in half and had different colorizations. Half of it was white and called the 'hope' side, the other half was black and Junko called it the 'despair' side.

Junko was also not only Mukuro's younger fraternal twin sister but she was also known for having a despair fetish. She loved playing mind games with her opponents before executing them in Ironic ways.

"Yeah…Junko will have fun playing with these guys if they get in our way." Pride said sighing slightly as she thought of the woman who loved despair…but was more loyal to Lan and Pride than anything or one else…and Mukuro was loyal to Junko and Despair and therefore to Lan and Pride as well. The others agreed with Ribitta's next remark before she had to leave to go and report on the Square Attack.

"Yeah Junko alone is overkill in any situation."


	12. Chapter 12

**Megaman Battle Network Lan AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Alright…time to let myself be taken back into the public…Princess? Ms. Millions? You know what to do. Tesla…get Kimura and Tsumiki." Lan said sending for his two best nurses who were amazing at what they did even though only Mikan Tsumiki was actually a nurse. Seiko Kimura was actually just a pharmacist but she was so experienced with medicines that she might as well be a nurse at this point.

"You sent for us sir?" Kimura asked from behind her facial mask, looking nervous without her two best friends with her like they normally were.

"Yes you see I'm going to be 'ransomed' back into the public soon but to make it believable then I'll need to be injured a good bit." Lan began making Tsumiki nod alongside Kimura, their eyes flashing red for a brief second.

"You want me to dull the pain you'll feel while Tsumiki gets some of the club members or those with questionable loyalties to hit you in spots that will look horrible and life threatening but won't actually hurt you too badly." Kimura said grasping the idea immediately and earning a proud smile from Lan that had her blushing a bit. She wasn't used to her medicines and quick thinking being accepted, let alone liked, by others outside of her two friends.

"Good job Kimura, yes that's correct." Lan said nodding at the silver haired girl who's hair began wiggling happily at the praise. A side effect of the weird medicines that she had to take.

"I always have a numbing agent with me." Kimura said blushing slightly harder as she pulled a needle and serum bottle from her pocket.

" _Very_ good job Kimura. I reward initiative and preparation like that. Sinon make sure to give Kimura more free time for the next two weeks to research a new medicine for herself in our labs with anything she needs. It's criminal for her to have to take the medicines _and_ be unable to eat Ruruka's treats." Lan said making Kimura's hair stand up at attention while she looked positively _giddy_ at that as Sinon made the notation on her tablet. She had been unable to work on her personal project for months due to how busy she was with Deck Work and now she was getting two straight weeks to work on it with all the stuff she might need!

She'd be tasting Ruruka's sweets in no time! She loved this job.

 **#$% #I am a line break$%#$%$**

"Ughh…where…?" Lan groaned as he came back around slowly, inwardly wishing that he could take more of Kimura's wonder medicines. The bruises those questionable members gave him hurt much more than he expected them too. Before he was sedated by Kimura to give the illusion of passing out after the questionable ones were done, Tsumiki informed him that they were all traitors since each of them hit him harder than she told them too and in places she strictly told them not to.

Kimura nearly went beast form on one guy who had made him cough up blood according to Tsumiki. Kimura had just blushed slightly while her hair wiggled almost embarrassed.

"Lan!" A girls voice said relieved as someone hugged Lan tightly, earning a yelp of pain from the boy that had him being released.

"I'm sorry Lan! I was just so happy to see you conscious finally that I couldn't control myself!" The familiar voice said making Lan look at them confused.

"Princess Pride? Where am I? The last thing I remember is…Tamako! Is she okay?!" Lan asked sitting straight up only to groan and clutch his stomach.

"She's fine! You…Lan you've been gone for almost two weeks now." Princess Pride said hurrying to 'sooth' the boy even while pushing the button for the nurse.

"What…oh that's right. World Deck had me didn't they? That explains why I feel like I went a few rounds with Metal Man." Lan said groaning slightly as he cradled his stomach which was really throbbing.

"You're awake! Oh thank goodne-eep!" The nurse came rushing in only to trip up and go crashing to the floor, making the two wince.

"Ou-cha." Princess Pride winced in sympathy at the nasty fall while the nurse, Tsumiki Mikan herself, looked nervous and embarrassed as she quickly stood up again and blushed as she closed the door on the laughing doctors in the hallway.

"Surveillance to this room and many others is currently offline due to a virus in the mainframe. Kimura already beat up the traitors and got Enoshima and Chisa to modify and partially remove their memories of the Deck and got them to place viruses in several systems. Ruruka-san and Sonosuke-san apprehended them and turned them over to officials early this morning. You've been out for approximately 14 hours and most of your wounds have been treated. A few will take time to heal, such as the bruising to your ribs from the traitors and a crack in your leg bone." Tsumiki said turning into her Deck self as she spoke with a frown at his injuries but with a smile at the mention of all of her friends or at least her acquaintances.

"Good work Tsumiki. Pride? Do you mind getting into contact with Sonia for a 'class reunion'? Tsumiki deserves a reward and I know she's been missing most of her friends and underclassmen since they're often separated on assignments or by daily life." Lan asked smiling as he looked at his fiancée who nodded with a smile. Lan's system of rewarding the loyal and efficient Deck members was a well thought out plan and system that kept those rewarded loyal to him unwaveringly.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Tsumiki said wide eyed and near squealing at the thought of being with all her friends and classmates again, and even the underclassmen and probably the four upperclassmen that were in the Deck as well!

She never had so many friends before ever since she attended Hopes Peak and Lan made sure that they all stayed together as much as possible while letting them all take time off for Reunions whenever they did well.

It was official! She loved this job and her boss!


End file.
